You and me
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A writer's comeback for me and a Twilight comeback. But this is a little different. I think that you guys will enjoy this story very much. It's all AU and it's a vamp fic as well. Just know that I haven't written in a while or posted in a while so I hope that you guys really enjoy this story. **

**Summary: ****The Cullens and the Blacks are the most feared Vampire clans in the world and the Cullen clan has hated the Black clan since forever but Jacob and his Clan doesn't know why. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or any characters affiliated in this story. **

**Warnings: slash, Warlocks and Vampires galore. And there is no Bella at all in this story. **

They have hated the Black clan since forever. The two leaders of the Clans, Jacob and Edward had never once tried to resolve what ever went on between them all those years ago but Jacob doesn't know what happened. He had an accident all those years ago and he can barley remember what went down between him and Edward. And Jacob's sister, Alice always wanted to know what really went down that night in Florence Italy. Even with her visions, she couldn't see the past. All Jacob had ever told her and the other four members, Jasper, Leah, Embry and the mother of the clan Esme was that Edward had came to him and told him that it was over, That happened almost 600 years ago. The same occurred when Edward's clan, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emily and Sam asked. But his story was different, he said that it was Jacob who had cheated on him and broken his heart. But the truth lies within Edward's heart.

It was a cold Saturday morning in Forks. Alice and Jacob of the Black clan were out shopping.

"Hey, Jake, I think that will look great on you." Alice was saying as they were leaving the mall. Jake had a date that night and so Alice thought it would be best to get Jake and a new wardrobe.

"Alice, it's just a date, it's not like he's proposing or anything." Jake said once they were in his car.

"Yeah I know but it's the first time you have been out in almost two hundred years." Alice explained. "I want this to be perfect for you."

Jacob picked his date up around 8:00 pm. He finally had said yes to that Newton boy who had been eyeing him in school and leaving him notes. They had decided to go see that new movie out and the movie theater in Port Angeles. Once in the theater, Jacob was ordering them some snacks while Mike was jabbering on about something.

"And Jess was like you two will totally be like the best couple ever." Mike smiled. Jake looked at him and put on a smile, and then it turned into a frown.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, just complications."

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"No it's cool." Jake grabbed the food off the counter and headed towards the section. He walked past Edward Cullen who growled when Mike walked past. When the movie started Jacob couldn't pay attention to the movie especially when that familiar sweet smell entered. It was Edward's. He turned and found him sitting just two rows behind him. This was the most awkward thing ever for Jacob. His ex and the guy he is on a date with in the same place. He got up and headed out, he told Mike that he would be back in about ten minutes. He left the theater and Edward followed. Once outside of the theater, Jacob turned around to come face to face with Cullen.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled. "If I remember correctly you hate me. I remember you telling me that about six hundred years ago."

"I know, but what are you doing here with Mike? I want to make sure that you are ok."

"Edward, you can't hate me and then want to protect me. It doesn't work that way."

"Jake, what I said all those years ago, I didn't mean it. But please be careful. Mike is…"

"I'm what Cullen?" Said Mike's voice. But Mike wasn't anywhere near them and Edward known it must be that.

"He's what Edward? A nice guy who I deserve to be with right now instead of talking to you?"

"Jake, just be careful."

Jake rolled his eyes and headed back into the theater, leaving Edward alone. As Edward stood out there another message from Mike came into his mind.

"He's mine now Cullen. Back off."

Edward shook his head and headed towards his Volvo. Once inside he grabbed the steering wheel and screamed. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be back, he couldn't let history repeat it self. He cranked up his car and headed home. It was time to let his family know the truth if he had any chance of saving Jacob. And he would need to let Jacob's in on it too, but by the time he got home Jake's clan were already there. Of course, the little pixie one could see the future. They were all crowed in the Cullen's living room.

"There is something I have to tell you guys." He said.

Back at the theater the movie had ended and Mike held Jacob's hand.

"You know Jake, this was the best night of my life." Mike smiled.

"Mine too. I haven't had this much fun since I can remember." Jake said.

"Well, how about I take you out again for more fun?"

"I'd like that Mike."

At school the next day Mike and Jacob were inseparable. He had even begun hanging out with Jacob's clan.

"Hey, I wanna know why do all of you guys have like golden eyes?" mike asked one day during lunch. "And you guys never eat or drink anything." Everyone in the clan looked at Jacob then at Mike.

"Hey Mike, can you go get me something to drink?" Jacob asked. He just smiled and gave Jake a kiss before heading off.

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked.

"How well do you really know him Jake?" Leah asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there is something about him that you need to know." Jasper said.

"Like what?"

"He isn't who he says he is" Embry spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake, "Alice began. " You know why you can't remember why Edward broke up? Well we do, Edward told us and his clan the truth."

"Alice, I don't care what he told you."

"Jake, listen to me, Mike isn't who he says he is. Ok, he's a Witch, or well a Warlock, the male version of a witch. 600 years ago, he liked you but you were with Edward. He needed a way to break you two up so he leads you on and then erased your memory. He would have had you but he didn't count on us being there."

Jacob took a deep breath before looking in the direction of Edward and his family. If what they were saying was true, why hadn't Edward just told him this in the first place?

"I didn't tell you because when I found out it was too late." Edward's sooth voice said.

"So, I am basically dating the guy that broke us up?"

"Yes. But we have to play this off; you have to continue dating him and get him to trust you."

"He already does."

"No, more so he can open up to you about who he really is and possibly find a way to destroy him."

**I did not see that coming at all. This was supposed to be something else but I got this idea and rewrote the whole thing. I wanted it at first to be where the two clans' hated eachother but then this popped into my mind and this story was born. **

**I plan one more chapter for this story. So please review my story. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 to "you and me". I hope that you like it.**

**PS. I mentioned a name in here from my favorite show, let's see if you can name that show.**

Mike had come over to Jake's house everyday for the last 2 months. Jake had been working overtime to get Mike to come clean about what happened all those years ago but no luck. It was a sunny day out and Jake told Mike that he was going camping with his mom and his family. Mike didn't question him but Jake was positive that Mike knew that he was actually going hunting for food. Little did he know that the Cullens were coming with him.

"Won't he know that you guys are with us?" Jake asked Edward as they were running up the mountain. Over these last two months Edward had filled Jake in on their relationship and it slowly returned to him.

"Carlisle met with an old wizard friend of his, Gideon who created a potion that we all took, remembers that drink that you cursed because you weren't use to it? Well that was the potion that blocks him from accessing our minds and makes it hard for him to locate you." Edward explained as they came to a halt in the middle of the meadow. Edward grasped Jacob's hand and let his lips brush across the top of it. "I missed you so much Jake. I was such a fool to not believe my family when they told me that they knew you would never do something like that."

"Edward, don't, don't blame yourself. It was all Mike's doing. He did this to us. He ruined what we had and we have to stop him."

"But how do we stop a warlock?" came Rosalie's voice. She was the main one that wanted mike gone after he put her brother through all that over all those years.

"I don't know Rose." Edward said. He continued to hold Jake's hand.

Mike was yelling. He couldn't get a hold of Jacob and he was mad. He wondered where on earth they could be camping and he couldn't call him back. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. A woman picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" came the voice.

"I need you to locate some one for me." Mike said.

"Why can't you? You are more powerful than I am."

"Well something is blocking my power and I can't locate him. I need you to find him."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Jessica."

They returned to the Cullen mansion on that following Saturday. Jake's clan decided to spend the rest of the weekend with the Cullens. Alice had taken Rose shopping with her and Jasper and Emmett tagged along. Carlisle and Esme were getting to know eachother better and everyone thought that this was good and that they might get married. Jake and Edward were held up in his room the entire time. They stayed cuddled on the floor in the corner since there was no bed.

"I love you so much Edward." Jake whispered.

1."Cara Mia, Ti voglio bene. " Edward whispered back to him.

"I love you more." Jake smiled. Edward turned Jake around in his arms and kissed him. Jake pulled more into the kiss while his hands worked their way under Edward's shirt. The shirt came off with ease. Jake trailed a cold finger down Edward's chiseled chest until he reached Edward's pants. He started to unbutton them when Edward grabbed his hands and bought them up to his face.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Jake asked.

"No, it's just I don't want our first time to be here. With both of our families in the same place."

"So, we can go to my place."

"No, I want it to be special."

"Edward"

"Jake, will you marry me?" Edward asked him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I want my first time to be with you and only you. I want us to be together forever."

"We will be."

"But as partners Jake. So, what do you say?"

"Yes. Si, Oui, in every language yes." Jake said as he kissed him again.

"I found them sir, they are at the Cullen place." Jessica reported back. "And Cullen just asked him to marry him and he has confirmed. How do you want me to approach this?"

"I don't. You have done good. Leave the rest to me."

Jessica hung up the phone and left.

(AT Mike's)

"So, he's getting married. Well, I think I should give him a gift." Mike smirked to himself.

At school on Monday, Jake continued dating Mike like nothing had happened on Saturday. He didn't wear the wedding ring that Edward gave for he didn't want any scandal happening. Lunch was the same, Mike hanging out with them, except this time Mike looked exceptionally happy.

"Jake, I don't think that we should see eachother any more." Mike said after school.

Jake didn't look upset or anything. Instead he just left and headed to his Mustang, which was parked next to Edward's Volvo.

"I guess you heard?" Jake asked.

"I did."

"Where do we go from here?"

"You still need to get more information out of him."

"How, he dumped me remember?"

"We need to know how to stop him."

"I could always…" Jake stopped short of that when Alice yelled at him.

"You will not whore your self out." She said.

"It's not whoring. It's me begging him to take me back and then just sleeping with him."

"Certainly not Jacob Black." Edward scolded.

"It was just a thought." Jake said as he was about to get into his car but Edward stopped him.

"No, you ride with me. Alice take his car." Jake handed Alice the car keys and got into Edward's Volvo. He drove but not to his house, instead to the meadow. It was he and Edward's private place when they wanted to get away.

"Why are we here Edward?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you."

"We always spend time together."

"Well, we planned the wedding next week remember and your sister and my sister, they will have you hostage for the next few days getting everything ready."

"I didn't think of that." Jake smiled as the two lovers laid on the soft grass.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Mike was planning something big for Jake. This would take some planning and had to be perfect. If he can't have Jake, then no one can, ever.

(Night Before the wedding)

Alice and Rosalie had left Jake alone in the mall. They went to the dress shop to pick something out and he was alone in the food court.

"All alone Huh Jake? Where's your fiancé? " Mike's smooth voice said. Jake turned to see him.

"How did you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things Jacob."

"I didn't want you to find out."

" But I did anyway. But I'm not angry. I actually have a gift for you Jacob."

"Really? That's nice of you. Where is it?"

"In my car. Come on. Let's go get it."

**The end of chapter 2. Interesting chapter but not my favorite. I hope that you like it. **

Means "My Darling I love you." In Italian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. I can't seem to write for this story yet I can write tons for clear. **

Jake followed Mike out to his car. It seemed as though the air had suddenly gotten colder. Not that Jake could tell but he noticed the people around him suddenly shivering and running to find warmth. Mike stopped once they reached the car.

"It's in the backseat. You can get it." Mike said. Jake looked at him, those usually bright eyes were cold and soulless.

Alice and Rose were trying on the fifth wedding dress when Alice suddenly stopped what she was doing.

"Alice are you ok?" Rose asked.

"I can't see Jake."

"What do you mean you can't see him?"

"He's disappeared."

"I'm sure he's fine Alice. He's probably just dodging your radar. Remember? His gift? He can do that."

"Yeah. You're right."

Jake looked in the backseat but he saw nothing.

"I don't see it Mike."

"It's in there. Trust me."

Jake reached further in the back seat and then he suddenly felt a push and a pinch. The next thing he knew he was in the backseat and Mike was on top of him. He tried to push him off but couldn't.

"It's no use to try and resist me. That pinch you felt, that was an injection of a special flower. It mobilizes every vampire."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Give you your gift of course."

Alice and Rose arrived back to the Food court. Jake was still there and so Alice worried for nothing. He saw the two girls and smiled.

"_Ok, Jake play this cool." _He thought to himself. _"They can't know." _

"So, how was the shopping?"

"Perfect, we found the perfect dress for the wedding."

"That's great, but can we just go home?"

"Yeah" Alice said. The three of them headed outside to Alice's Porsche. Walking to it, Jake caught a glimpse of Mike in the shadows. He sent a telekinetic message to Jake.

"_Don't worry Sweetheart. Edward won't be able to read your mind anymore. I made sure of that." _

The ride back to the Cullen Mansion went by rather short for Jake. He didn't realize how short it was for him. He went up to the room he shared with Edward. Edward was laying on the bed, Feigning sleep until he heard Jake come in.

"Weird, I can't hear your thoughts anymore. Any idea why?"

"No and I don't care that you can't." Jake said harshly.

Edward sat up abruptly. He looked at Jake.

"Is something wrong Love?"

"No, so can you drop it?"

Edward went to hug Jake but he just pushed him away. Edward didn't say or do anything else that night.

The next morning, all the Cullens and the Blacks minus Jake and Edward went hunting. Jake was staring out the window when Edward walked in.

"Jake."

"We shouldn't get married Edward."

"Why?"

"I can't be with you anymore."

"Jake, don't do this."

"Why not Edward? I know that deep down you don't love me."

"What are you talking about. I love you more than anything in this world."

Jake stayed silent for a moment. He heard those words, he knew the truth yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Edward the truth. But he knew he had to.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting like that. It's just that last night was the final chapter for me. I can't deal with Mike anymore."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He, he told me that he had a gift for me and so I believed him. I followed him out to his car and that's when he drugged me with some flower that makes Vampires weak and unable to move."

Jake didn't need to say more, Edward had already clued in to what his lover was going to say next.

"I'm so sorry. I should have went with you. I could have protected you. Wait, where was Alice and Rosalie?"

"They were shopping but I don't think that they knew what he was planning."

"They should have been there Jake."

"I know but don't blame them. Please don't blame them.

**If you liked it, review if you didn't you don't have to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter to you and me. I really, really liked this chapter and I hope you do as well. **

**A/N: I realize that I made a HUGE Mistake and for that I am very sorry. I got my stories mixed up. I am so sorry. **

Jake had been out of school for a week now. Esme came up with an excuse because none of the black kids had missed this much of school before. There were rumors floating around that he and Mike had broken up and that's why he hasn't been in school. Alice told those people that it wasn't true and that he had a family emergency, that was what Esme told the school and so she correlated with it. Mike, on the other hand was going around telling everyone that he had broken up with Jake and that he was too heartbroken to show his face in school. Edward had stayed home with Jake even though Jake kept telling him to go to school but Edward insisted that he stay. The two were in Edward's room cuddling.

"I think I'm ready to go back to school now." Jake said.

"Are you sure? I mean can you face him?"

"I can and I will. He can't control my life."

"What ever you decide I'm right there with you."

When Jake returned to school. He didn't stare at anyone or talk to anyone as they attempted to talk to him. He saw Mike who was smirking at him. He was about to cry when he felt two strong arms wrap around him. He looked up to see Edward.

"I don't think I can handle this. I thought I could but I can't."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, and I want you to return to school. If anyone ask I wasn't feeling well."

Edward guided Jake out of the school and to his Volvo. Once inside the car, Jake began to cry but Edward stopped him before he could.

"I tried to be strong Edward. I really did. But for some reason I just couldn't face him."

"Don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen to you."

"But I shouldn't have led him on."

"You didn't lead him on. He's just obsessed with you."

"It's my fault. It is and no matter what you say it's my fault."

Edward placed a hand on Jake's cheek and kissed him. "We'll try again ok?"

Edward drove Jake home where Esme was home. He told Jake that he will be home right after school. Esme was in the kitchen "Cleaning" even though they never used the kitchen. She heard Jake come in and turned to greet him. She had that motherly smile on her face. No matter what happened to her kids she would always smile to make them feel better.

"It didn't work out today did it?" she asked him.

"No, I saw him and nearly cried. I can't do this. I can't go back to school. Ever Esme, I just can't. I can't face him."

She walked over to him and gave him a soothing hug. He leaned into the hug and started crying again, she rubbed his back to sooth him.

"Everything will be ok." She assured him.

When Edward went back to school he found Mike outside. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the meadow. He dropped him once they were there.

"Wow Cullen. Don't damage the merchandise." He smiled. "So, where's Jakey?"

"Because of what you did to him he's upset and he won't even come to school anymore."

"Well if he would have just stayed with me then none of this would have happened. He would have been happy with me. But no you had to remind him of what you and he had and then you proposed to him? No I had to stop that. I knew that if I hurt him so bad, he would go into a point where he would not want you anymore and it worked."

"No, it didn't work. We still love eachother and we're still going to get married. I will help him through this and when he's better, we will stop you."

"Well, good luck Cullen."

Just like Edward promised he was home immediately after school. He went to him and Jake's room. He slowly opened the door and found Jake on the floor. At first it seemed as though he was sleeping then Edward remembered that they don't sleep. He walked over to him and looked him the eye.

"Jake, are you ok?" Edward asked with concern on his face.

"I need to leave Forks. I want you to take me to Italy."

"Why? Why would you want to go there?"

"The Volturi."

"What would you want with the Volturi?"

"They can end all this. They can make everything better."

"Jake, what are you saying?"

"They can end my life. They can make all the pain go away."

Edward kneeled down next to Jake. He pulled him into his lap. He kissed the top of his head.

"You can't. What you are proposing is killing yourself. You can't leave me Jake. I love you too much."

"But I have to. I have to get rid of what I'm feeling. I just have too."

"There are other methods. We can get you counseling."

"I don't want counseling. I want to get rid of this pain." Jake kissed Edward. It wasn't the usual soft, passionate kiss but something harsher. He pushed Edward onto his back and straddled him.

"I want you."

"No, Jake. you haven't' completely healed yet."

"I know but you said there were other methods and this is one. So please don't deny me this."

Edward said nothing else after that and let Jake continue to kiss him. Jake took off Edward's shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. By this time Edward had a full on hard on. Jake grabbed his erection and slowly began to pump him. Edward could only moan in ecstasy as his lover began to lick the base of his cock. In the heat of the moment Jake's clothes came off and he too was sporting a hard on. Edward reversed the positions and he now had Jake on his back.

"Don't move." Edward growled in his ear. Edward got up of him and walked to his book self. He pushed a couple books aside and pulled out a small bottle. He walked back to Jake. He rub a dime sized amount of the lube onto his cock. He placed it at the base of Jake's entrance and slowly pushed in. he was careful not to stir any memories of the night that Jake was raped in case he would scream and demand that he take him to the Volturi. And Edward knew that he could not deny Jake any request that he made. Jake began moaning and moving his hips against the pressure of Edward's cock inside of him.

"Please faster. Please Edward." Jake gasped out. "Make me feel better."

"What ever you say sweetheart."

Jake came before Edward even had a chance to touch his cock. With one final thrust Edward came as well. Edward collapsed next to Jake.

"Promise me you won't ever think about going to the Volturi."

"I promise Edward, as long as you promise to protect me."

**Did not see that one coming. So any reviews anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. Wow a chapter five that's huge for me. Especially in a twilight fandom. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated in the story. **

Jake, under the watchful eye of Edward hadn't hand any more thoughts of going to the Volturi. He knew by him being a vampire that he couldn't go to the doctor but thankfully Edward's "Father" was one. He visited Dr. Carlisle one evening. Lately he hasn't been feeling well and that was unusual for a vampire. As he sat in Carlisle's office after hours of testing Carlisle returned to young Vampire. He sat across from him and stared at him. Jake didn't know what was going on but he was scared. And that was unusual.

"Jacob. I've ran every kind of tests I could think off. And I can not find what is wrong with you."

"Are you sure Carlisle? I mean isn't it strange for a Vampire to feeling sick all the time? And plus I have been throwing up lately. That's even odder."

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"Carlisle, there's one test you haven't ran."

He also returned to school. No one said anything to him about why he was out so much. Edward shielded him from Mike the entire day. During lunch Jake and Edward spent time in the meadow. Jake was gradually persistent with his old ways. He would make jokes again and smile more often. They were sitting against the tree, Jake wrapped in Edward's arms and Edward kissing Jake's neck.

"I'm glad to have you back Jake." Edward whispered.

"I never left dummy." Jake smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, but what are we going to do about him Edward? He has to be stopped."

"I know he does and we are working on it."

"This is getting ridiculous. He has tortured me, us for way too long and I just want to kill him."

"Don't worry, we will love."

"You always say that but nothing ever gets done Edward. If he doesn't get stopped, I'll do it myself." Jake got up from his position in Edward's arms and stood on the edge of the cliff. Edward got up and wrapped his arms around Jake. Jake stepped out of his embrace. Edward stared blankly at him.

"Leave Edward, I need to be alone right now."

Edward didn't object. He did as he was told and left the younger man to whatever it was he needed to sort out. When the lunch bell rang and the beginning of seventh hour began Jake was no where to be seen. And Mike was missing a well. Edward thought that maybe Mike had found him again and was doing who knows what to him. But when Mike turned up fifteen minutes late he knew that they weren't together. When class ended Edward called Jake. No answer. He called Alice who says that she saw Jake and he was still in the meadow. Edward walked to the meadow. He went to the spot where he last left Jake but he wasn't there. He sniffed him out but still nothing.

"Where are you Jake?" he said to himself.

Jake was sitting alone on a moss covered rock. He needed time to think. There was so much running through his mind. Like how can they get rid of Mike and does Mike know what he left him with and if he does is Mike going to something about it? He has these questions since that day he left Carlisle's office. If Mike did know, he had to get rid of him and quickly. Even if it meant that it could be the end of him and Edward's relation ship. As he sat there thinking he heard Edward's voice. He thought that maybe when he threw off Edward's sense of him that it would work but this guy was determined.

Edward continued searching until he reached a small clearing just outside the cloud bank. There was Jake. Sitting on a moss covered rock staring out at the clouds.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Jake, let's get home."

"What home?"

"Jake, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. You have been acting different since I told you that it would take a while for us to kill Mike."

"And that's the thing. I need him gone like today."

"Why? Why is it so important that we get rid of him now?"

Jake wanted to tell him. He really did but he didn't know how the older man would react. What would he call him?

"Jake, please tell me. If this has to do with Mike, we can work this out. As soon as we find a spell to get rid of him."

"I really don't want to your sorry ass excuses right now. You let that bastard rape me. I didn't blame Alice or Rosalie. I blamed you." Jake yelled.

Edward was a little taken aback by the sudden out burst his lover displayed.

"Jake, please calm down." Edward spoke in his most calm voice.

"I will not calm down Cullen. You let me get raped and for what?"

"I didn't, Jake I..."

"You what? You could have stopped me from going with them. You could have said that you wanted to spend that night with me. But you didn't did you?"

"Jake, please. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because maybe I'm fed up with your shit Edward. I can't do this anymore."

Edward's heart stopped. He was not hearing this. He couldn't be hearing this. Jake, Jake wasn't saying any of this.

"Jake, please reconsidered what you are saying." Edward pleaded with the younger male.

"No Edward I will not. I am sick of you and I want out." Edward moved closer to Jake but he backed away.

"This is goodbye Edward."

With those as his final words he left out of the clearing. Edward stood there. He was in shock. He couldn't believe this. Jake left him and for what? What had he done that was so terrible? Jake obviously couldn't blame him for what happened. Could he? Edward walked to the parking lot where he left his car, hitting trees and breaking them along the way. Jake watched his ex-lover from the trees. He didn't want to break his heart but he had too. He had to do it to protect Edward and the life inside of him.

Once Edward arrived home he was hounded by Alice. She had a saddened look on her face.

"It'll be ok Edward. I promise." He said softly.

"How can you be so sure Alice? He left and I have a feeling he's not coming back. Ever." He said as he made his way up the stairs to his room. He sat in the corner and just stared at the white walls. Everything would not be ok.

___________________________________________________________-

**What a shocker that turned out to be. Am I right? So I wrote another chapter immediately after this one. So please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I worked hard on this one sort of. It took me twenty minutes, so go easy on me. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own, if I did Jake and Edward would have made out with eachother at the end of Twilight leaving poor Bella all alone. **

It's been two weeks since Jake left Edward. The atmosphere in the house had died down. Jasper tried lifting everyone's spirits but that was no use. Especially towards Edward, who hasn't been out of his room since Jake left. He hasn't even fed since then. Carlisle was asking Edward if he wanted him to go out and hunt and bring him back the blood but he kept denying.

"What are we going to do about him Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"I don't Sam. It's like without Jake he can't function. I wonder if Jake told him before he left though." Carlisle wondered the last part aloud.

"Told him what?" Emily asked.

"I don't think it's my place to say."

"Say what?" Embry asked.

"Well I can't say."

"Please." Esme pleaded. "This could possibly help us find Jake and help Edward."

"Ok. Everyone might want to take a seat for this." He led the two clans to the living room. "Ok, Jake came to me a while back. It was after the rape. He wasn't feeling well and so I ran some test. Every test came back and nothing was wrong with him. And then he told me to run the one test that I would never have thought of."

"And what was that?" Rosalie asked.

"A Pregnancy test."

Everyone looked at him with shock on their faces.

"Is that even possible?" Emmett asked.

"Apparently so. Jacob is pregnant."

"Oh dear." Esme said. "Is it?"

"It's Mike's."

"Is that why he left?" Leah asked. "Because he knew that it was Mike's baby and he couldn't deal with the fact that Mike might find out and try and take it?"

"I believe so Leah."

"Well we have to find him." Rosalie said. Getting up from her position on the chair next to Emmett. "We can't leave him out there."

"I don't where he is Rosalie. He's covered his scent. It would be a miracle to find him."

"Alice, Can't you see him?"

"No, I don't know why but I can't see him anywhere."

"Well, we can't just sit here. We have to find him."

Every one agreed with Rosalie. They needed to find Jake and soon. While they were all grouping together and searching for Jake Alice snuck away to Edward. She didn't knock on his door.

"We're going to look for Jake. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Edward didn't say anything. He continued staring at the walls.

"Um, so we know why he left you." That caught his attention. "But if you want to know you'll have to get better and come with us. Maybe you can find him."

Edward lifted himself off the floor and walked over to Alice. He looked into her golden eyes with his black ones. With out a word he left out of the house. Most likely to go hunting.

Jake was half way around the world. He stopped off in India. By this time he stomach had grown twice in size. Lucky for him he kept away from the main roads and stay in the back roads. No one would have noticed him there. The baby was killing him. Literally. The coughing of blood had become more frequent and he swore he could hear his ribs breaking. He wanted to call Edward, to make all this pain go away. But he couldn't. He had to leave he had to stay distant from Edward. It was the only way.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Emily and Sam had went to Canada. According to Esme that's where he went for three months before to get away from some troubles he encountered and the rest went to India. According to Alice that was Jacob's dream vacation spot. Edward's group had made it to India in no time. And this is where they knew he was, there were a rash of attacks on the animals and they knew only a vampire could be capable of that. They waited out for another one. Knowing Jake and how he was now carrying a half vampire child he would need to feed more but not. Another attack hadn't happened in almost a month. When it happened again the group was there. They found Jake with out any hardship. He was feeding off a farmer's goat in the nearby village at 2 in the morning. He looked different from when they last saw him. His skin, paler than before and even in the dark they could see the gold glint of his eyes and how they had darkened.

"Jake?" Alice called.

He looked up from the goat and looked deeply into Alice's eyes.

"Alice?" he asked as if wasn't sure it was her.

"Yes, it's me and look, I've bought Edward with me."

With in moments Jake was to the two vampires.

"I don't want him here. He needs to leave. All of you need to leave."

"Jake, its ok. We know about the baby." Embry said.

"How do you?"

"Carlisle told us. We came looking for you Jake. Just come back with us." Leah asked.

"No, I can't. If Mike finds out. He'll want the baby and I don't want him to have it. He can't."

Edward went over to him and hugged him. No matter what Jake had said to him, no matter how bad he treated him, he could never hate him.

"Listen love. He will not take this baby from you. From us." Edward reassured him. "I love you and even though this child is not mine I will love him or her just the same."

_____________________________________________________________--------

**I know. It's not that long but a review is still welcomed and if you want let me know what you want to see in chapter 7. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jake had been back in Forks for a week, by that time the baby, according to Carlisle was ready to be delivered. Jake was sitting in the Cullen living room. Rosalie stayed by Jake's side the entire time. All the other's had gone hunting with the exception of Edward and Alice and Carlisle. Edward was leaning on the floor in-between Jake's legs. Rosalie on the side next to Jake, stroking his head. Jake was downing down a bottle of blood. Ever since he got pregnant that was all he wanted. Yes, he was a vampire but he wanted blood more than ever now, but the baby also was half warlock, so he had no idea to where that was coming from as well. He handed the now empty bottle to Rosalie who happily went and threw it away. Edward looked up at him and smiled. Everything was going good for them now. Well that's what they thought. At that moment a warm liquid fell onto Edward's shoulder. He wiped it off and looked at Jake once more. This time Jake had a look on his face that he only knew to be one thing. Jake was going into labor. At first Jake was calm, cool and collected and then the screaming began. Edward called Carlisle who rushed into the room. The two of them rushed Jake into the white room. That was the room that Carlisle prepared for Jake when this ever happened. As Carlisle was hooking Jake up to the machines Edward was there by his side, holding his hand. He was whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Just hang in there love, it'll be all over soon." Edward assured his lover.

"This is all of your fault!" Jake yelled as he sat up and then fell back onto the pillow.

"I know and I'm sorry for what happened."

Jake grasped his hand tighter as Carlisle began to get ready to cut him open.

"Son, I'll need you to step aside." Edward did as he was told as Carlisle stepped in his spot.

"Ok Jacob. This shouldn't hurt but if it does let me know." Jake nodded. Carlisle placed the knife in the edge of Jacob's belly. Soon after that first incision, Jake actually passed out.

XX

Jake awoke hours later to the sound of a baby crying. He opened his eyes and walking around with something pink in his hands was Edward. Jake sat up and Edward turned around. He smiled.

"Hey. "He said.

"Hey." Edward responded.

"So, I guess I have a girl?" he asked.

"We have a girl." Edward corrected.

"Right, we have a girl. So did you name her yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Well, any thoughts to what you wanted to name her?"

"I had a few, Maybe Raileigh or Caroline. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to let her name be something to symbolize our families coming together by using the first names of the two "Mother and Father" figures."

"That sounds good, so what did you come up with?"

"Esmelisle."

"I like it sweetie." Jake smiled and gave him a kiss. Soon they would reveal Esmelisle to everyone.

XXXX

**I realize that this chapter is really short but I lost inspiration for this story. I'm actually contemplating on whether to continue this story or put it on Hiatus for a while. I don't know yet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I got back from watching New moon and this was the first thing I did. Write a new chapter to you and me. So enjoy this chapter**

**XX**

In no time at all, all the Cullens and the Blacks were huddled in the living room, if you could call it that. Edward had walked down first to let them know about the baby first and how healthy she was. Then moments later down came Jake and Baby Esmelisle. Or Messie for short. Rosalie was the first one to grab the baby from Jake's arm while Edward wrapped his arms securely around Jake's waist. They all took turns watching and cherishing the baby as Jake and Edward went for a walk.

"Do you want to go back to school?" Edward asked. They were sitting in the meadow, arms around eachother.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think that I could face Mike and knowing that I have his child."

"He can't read your mind, and as long as I am here he won't get anywhere near you."

"But what happens when you have to go hunting?"

"You have everyone else."

"When they go hunting?"

"Don't worry, I will watch over you. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"How can you be so sure Edward? You won't always be here with me. You can't protect me forever." Jake stated.

"Jake." Edward began; he slipped his fingers into Jake's. "I love you. I will protect you from him ok?"

"But what if you can't? What if while you're gone, he gets to me? You can't always be there and I need you to know that that one of these days he will get to me."

Edward stared at Jake, he didn't know why Jake was overreacting, and this wasn't like him.

"Jake, please calm down. You are overreacting." Edward said calmly. He placed his other hand on the small of Jake's back. He pulled him into a tight knit hug. He kissed his forehead. Jake wrapped his arms around Edward.

"I know but I'm scared. I really am. Mike scares me. The thought of what he can do scares me and now I have to protect our daughter from him. I don't think I can."

"You won't have to do it alone; ok I'm here for you and so am the rest of my family, nothing is going to happen to you."

XXX

Edward drove Jake to school. Today they would be the only two since everyone else went hunting. Angela and Eric were in the parking lot when Jake and Edward arrived. And so was Mike. He was talking to Jessica, one of the head cheerleaders and the school whore. They always seemed to be together and no one knew why, Mike was never interested in girls and why they "hung out" was a complete mystery to everyone. The sounds of everyone calling Jake's name alerted Mike. He turned from the female and looked over to where Jake was smiling at Eric and Angela. He walked over to them, Jessica following behind.

"So you're back?" Mike smiled once Angela and Eric were gone. Edward pushed Jake behind him. Mike smiled. "Don't worry Cullen, I won't hurt him."

"So where have you been?" he asked. Watching Jake and Edward.

"He's been sick." Edward snarled. Mike chuckled and reached around Edward. Edward grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Don't touch him."

"Edward calm down please." Jake pleaded. "As much as I want you to do it. Not here please not here."

Edward let go of Mike's arm and reached for Jake's hand. He gave one last look to Mike before walking into the school. Edward looked absolutely livid. He rushed past people, knocking a few over without once helping them up. They finally reached the end of school where no one ever goes. There was an abandoned class room there. He pushed open the door and threw Jake in there.

"Edward what the hell is your problem?" Jake asked as he took a seat on one of the desk.

"Mike, I can't take this anymore. He has to be stopped." Edward said as he began pacing back and forth. "What he was thinking, he allowed me into his mind, the night he raped you. He replayed that over and over and the pain in your eyes from that night, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you, it kills me that you were in so much pain and I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Calm down sweetheart. It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have known better than to go to his car with him. If anyone should be responsible, it's me, it's my fault I was raped. I provoked him."

"Don't you ever say that, ever. It was not your fault that you were raped. And you were right, we need to stop him for not only your sake, but for Esmelisle as well."

XX

"I followed them like you asked. Nothing out of the ordinary except they mentioned a child. Esmelisle is the name." Jessica reported to Mike once they were in the first class of the day.

"Good, now to find out whom this Esmelisle is." Mike sneered.

"As you wish. It shouldn't be that hard. Especially since one of them has a thing for me." She smiled.

"Just find out who this Esmelisle is…." His voice trailed off. "What a minute, Esmelisle. It sounds like Esme and Carlisle combined."

"So whoever this is has to be related to them." Jessica said.

"Exactly. And if this person is important to Jake, then, it only makes since to who this person is, Jake's child. "

"But he and Cullen, they haven't had sex yet."

"And how do you know that Jessica?"

"I've been doing more inquiring and plus I what I heard from other people around they were waiting for the perfect moment."

"And so the child must be mine."

"Yes sir that explains why he's been gone for so long. He was out giving birth to your child."

"Oh, this makes it even more fun. I will have my lover back and our child."

The bell rang and the two of them left. It was lunch time and Jake looked around for Edward, he was nowhere to be found. This worried him a hell of a lot. He took a seat with Angela and Eric. He took out his phone and texted Esme. Within seconds she responded.

**I don't know where he is. She responded. **

He texted her back a quick thanks.

He got scared. This wasn't like Edward to just disappear. He tried calling him when lunch ended but he didn't pick up. When school ended Edward was there in the parking lot, standing arms crossed next to his Volvo.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Jake snapped at him.

"I got a call from Carlisle; his friend is sending someone down to help us. He's a witch, but a good one."

"All of that couldn't wait?"

"Jake, I thought that you would be happy."

"I am, but you left me here by myself."

"I know and I'm sorry. But did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Good. Soon enough this will be all over."

XX

**Chapter eight down, chapter nine to come. Possibly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a flashback chapter of that night. I know some of you probably wondered what really happened and I am going to tell you. Flash back that goes back to 1409, that's a long time. I hope that this chapter is up to par with what you guys have been waiting for. **

**XX**

**Florence 1409**

The midnight air in Florence was always exceptional around the holiday season. The local townspeople were bustling around the small town, doing last minute shopping. Edward and Jacob on the other hand were not. Instead they were standing, gazing openly at the people doing last minute shopping.

"Humans always do things at the last minute." Edward said in an amusing tone.

"Of course, but we needn't have to do shopping. We have everything that we could possibly need."

"You always say that, but I know you would love to have something for the holidays."

"I would, but I have you. So I don't really need anything."

"Stop it, you deserve something and I will get you what you want."

"It's not necessary, really Edward do not buy me anything."

"But"

"No buts, you will not and I mean this, buy me anything. Do you understand me?"

"I understand love."

The two headed back in the direction of their home. Tonight their families would be hosting a Christmas Eve party and they had to be there. All of their "friends" would be there, even the Volturi who usually never comes to these sort of things. Not many of the local townspeople would be there but one of them, Mike Newton would attend. He was a friend of Jake's. Mike didn't know about the them being vampires but he became good friends with Jake. Some would even say that he fancied him. The party went off without a hitch. The Cullen clan was out and about mingling with the other vampires and trying to convince the ones that didn't feed on animal blood not to try and eat the only human there. Edward and Emmett had stepped out to go hunting for drinks and that left Mike alone with Jake. He was telling Jake all about things that happened that day.

"I had a fantastic time meeting with the chancellor's daughter. She is truly a wonderful person." Mike said. Jake just nodded.

"Of course, I have had the pleasure of meeting her as well. She is truly a sight."

"So, where is Edward tonight?"

"He is out fetching more drinks."

"But we have such an abundant supply here."

"Yes, well some of our other guests prefer something a bit stronger."

"Of course."

The party droned on for four hours. When everyone finally left it was nearing three in the morning. Mike was the only one that hadn't left. Once Edward had returned back, Mike went and talked with Jake's sister Alice and since then talked to her. It seemed as though that Edward would never leave Jacob alone for a moment's breath. When he finally did, Mike took this as his opportunity.

"When will Edward be returning?" Mike asked.

"He will not be back for two hours. "

"He just left you?"

"He will be back."

"I see. Do you mind going for a walk with me?"

"Why not."

Mike escorted Jake out into the Christmas morning air. The streets were abandoned this time of morning. They were the only two out. Jake followed mike as he turned down a dark alley way.

"Mike, why are we here?" Jake asked.

"I've loved you for so long Jake. Ever since you and your family moved here. You were the most attractive male that I had ever seen. But then Edward Cullen came along and swept you off your feet."

"Mike what are you talking about?"

"I want you and you will be mine."

"I have to go Mike and you need rest."

"No, Jake do not move, if you do I will expose you."

"What are you talking about."

"I know what you are. You and you're whole family. I even know what the Cullen's are. You are all Vampires."

"How long?"

"Since you first got here. But I didn't want to run the risk of letting the townspeople harm you. Now, are you going to cooperate or what?"

"Whatever it is that you want from me I'll give it to you, just don't harm anyone."

"Good. I want you to break it off with Edward."

"No, I will not do that."

"Then you must not love your family as much as you say you do."

"Fine, whatever you want. Just do not hurt them."

"Good. Now you can't break up with him by just saying it. He has to see you doing something unforgivable."

"I would never be unfaithful to him."

"I understand that and that is why I would have to erase your mind."

"Erase my mind? What?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt."

Before Jake could even contemplate what was being said Mike kissed him.

They walked back to the house. No one was there. Somehow mike knew when Edward would return at the exact moment and that's when he kissed him. And there was Edward to witness it all. Mike left shortly after the kiss with a smile upon his face. Jake stayed where he was. He could sense Edward there.

"How could you?" Edward snarled. "How could you just do that?"

"Because, I don't love you anymore Edward." Jake said before walking off into the darkness and Mike waiting there.

XX

**And everyone knows what happened after that. If you don't then you must not have read the first chapter. This is what led up to what I mentioned in the first chapter. His mind got erased but not all of it, mainly the part where Mike told him about what he had to do or else. He remembers everything else in his life. After the kiss and Edward confronting him. Mike lied to him and told him that Edward told him it was over**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: In this chapter, I decided to incorporate some Quileute legend into this story. I am bringing in a new character to the story and Jared because it seems as though I used all the Quileute's and turned them into vampires and the only females are the vampire's as well. The new character is none other than Kim, Jared's imprint. We don't know much about her so yeah. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. I don't own the Quileute language or legends either. **

**2****nd ****A/N: I don't know how many chapters are left so bear with me. **

**3****rd**** A/N: Jared is the Alpha of his own pack. Yeah, Jared as an Alpha, that rocks. And he has his own little pack that we get introduced to. Virtual smiles. **

XX

_He was crying, his child was being taken away from him by a mysterious woman. She took Esmelisle out of Jake's bed without notice and ran with her. He tried to get her back but Edward kept him held down. _

"_Stop her!" he yelled. Tears were streaming down his face. He tried to release himself from Edward but he couldn't. "Let me go, please Edward. She has our daughter." _

_But Edward said nothing. He continued to hold Jake in his arms, soothing him. _

"_It's going to be ok love." Edward whispered. _

She didn't know these people who appeared in her dream, she had never seen them before yet they appeared to her and the woman taking their child, Dask'iya appeared as well. This was just weird. She ran her tanned hand through her dark hair and took a deep breath. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, it read 3:00 am.

"Jared." She said in a hushed tone," Wake up." He turned in his sleep. She knew this would take more effort so she jumped on top of him and began to bounce up and down, that got his attention.

"Ok, Ok, Kim I'm up." He said.

"Good." She smiled and dismounted him.

"So, what's so important that you got me up at" he looked at the clock, "3:00 in the morning?"

"I had a dream, or more like a vision I guess about these two male vampires. They had a daughter and she was being taken away by the Dask'iya."

"Why should we care about a couple vampires?"

"Because I don't want them losing their child."

"Fine. Are you sure?"

"Positive. But the vampires, I've never seen them before."

"Close your eyes. I can get the image of them."

Kim closed her eyes and felt Jared's hot hands on the side of her head. The dream she had flashed through Jared's mind. When he was done he pulled back.

"I know who they are."

"You do?"

"Yeah, they're the Cullens."

Xxx

"So when did Carlisle say that his friend's friend would be here?" Jake asked.

"He should have been here by now."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know Jake."

The two of them were standing outside the Cullen mansion awaiting the arrival of Carlisle's friend's friend but he hadn't showed yet and Jake was getting worried. Carlisle soon came out of the house.

"I have bad news." He said.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"He's not coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow Mike knew about him and stopped him. He's dead."

"That's just great." Jake said in woe . "That's just fucking great."

"Love please calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm the fuck down? The one guy who was going to help us is fucking dead."

Edward gave him a hug. He ran circles in the small of Jake's back. That always calmed him down. They were about to go into the house when they got a whiff of what smelled like wet dog. Soon appeared two giant black wolves and they shifted back into humans.

"Before you do anything that you'll regret, please just hear us out." One of them said. "My name is Jared and this is my Beta Shane. We have news about you."

"What kind of news?" Edward asked.

"My girlfriend, she gets visions of some sort and she saw you two and you're daughter."

"She saw our child?" Jake asked.

"Yes. The Dask'iya took your child."

"Who is Dask'iya?" Jake asked.

"She is a legend in our tribe. In legend she is called many things such as "Basket ogress or basket woman. She captures children in her basket and takes them home to eat them." Shane said.

"Wait, if she captures children, why did your girlfriend say that she took our daughter?"

"That's the strange part. Dask'iya never takes a child. But it seems as though there is something special about your child and her or at least what I think is someone disguised as the Dask'iya took her. Do you know anyone who would want the child?" Jared asked.

"Edward, he can't know. It's not possible." Jake said in a frantic voice.

"Something wrong?" Jared asked.

"We know someone, but it's not possible that he can know." Jake spoke.

"Who is the guy?"

"Mike. He's the baby's real father, not Edward. But he shouldn't know I mean he can't know about her."

"Is this Mike person someone we should worry about?"

"Yes. He's a witch. A very powerful one."

"Why do you care anyway?" Edward asked.

"I don't my girlfriend does and I love her and I would do anything for her. She loves any creature no matter if they are bloodsucking leeches. so she asked me and my pack to help you two out because she doesn't want to see you two lose something as special as a child, we promise to help you in any way possible. "

Xx

**There, I finished. I love this chapter it's my favorite. I wasn't planning this to happen this way but it did and I am so happy that I did it this way because frankly there isn't enough Jared. I became accustomed to Jared after seeing him in New moon. He's my new favorite wolf after Jake and Paul. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this fantastic and wonderful chapter involving Paul and Kim, who no one uses a lot. But I did. **

**P.S: I took a page from the book of ****xSheshemex**** and am going to write interludes as I figure out where my story is heading. Now I won't be doing a trivia show but just writing. The first interlude will be up after this. All the interludes will be titled from Paramore's new album. I seriously love Paramore so enjoy them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Interludes: This interlude is called misguided ghost from their new album. I hope that you enjoy. **

**Xxx**

_**I'm going away for a while but I'll be back, don't try and follow me, cause I'll return as soon as possible.**_

"_I'll be back, I promise. I won't be gone long. Just a few days." He said. _

"_Can't I come with you?" the other boy said. _

"_Of course not. It's not safe for you right now." _

"_Why not?" _

"_You're too young to understand but just listen, I will be back soon. Just stay put." _

_He kissed him on the forehead before heading out the door and completely disappearing. This was two months ago. _

"Jake!" Yelled Sam Ulley. It was the weekend on the Rez and Jacob Black was lounging comfortably on his couch watching "Jersey Shore"

"What do you want Ulley?" he asked.

"Let's go cliff diving." Sam asked grabbing the remote and attempting to turn the television off.

"Turn it off and prepare to lose a ball you bastard."

"Come on, you really like this crap?"

"Of course I do. I love it and Ronnie and Sammi are like the best characters and come on, Mike the situation? Pure gold."

"That is pure shit. Now get your ass up and let's go."

"Fine, as soon as this goes off in like twenty minutes."

(Twenty minutes later)

Sam and Jake, along with a few other friends were standing on the cliff in La push. Their friend, Paul was the first one to dive off.

"Come on Jake, you're next." Sam said pushing Jake towards the edge.

"I don't think so Ulley. You wanted to do this. I could be home watching more episodes of Jersey Shore. So you should go ahead of me." Sam chuckled and kissed Jake on the lips before he jumped off.

"You bastard." He laughed as he followed Sam to get back at him. Once Jake hit the water and surfaced he looked around to find Sam but couldn't. When he looked over to the beach, he caught someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He was watching him and Jake was watching him as well. He was glad to see him again.

Xxx

**Sorry if so mystic with this but hey, it's an interlude. So as you can see, I have an obsession and it's Jersey Shore, my fav character is Ronnie. **


	12. Chapter 12

X

Mike Newton never paced, it was not his style but tonight he actually was pacing for the first time. Jessica stood nearby, filing her nails and watching him pace.

"Mike, stop it." She said after a while. "You're bringing me down."

"Do you think I care what I do to you?" he yelled. She didn't flinch, she was use to this.

"What's got you so riled up anyway?"

"Jake and that god dam Cullen. He's letting that vampire raise my child."

"So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Cullen has to die. I want my child and I will stop at nothing to get him."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy, the Volturi."

"The Volturi? They have no motive to kill him."

"Yes, but I can be very convincing. Book me a plane for the next flight out to Italy."

"Yes sir." She said before exiting the room.

///

Kim had come over to the Cullen's home along with the rest of Jared's pack. The one, Shane had seemed to take an instant liking to Jasper, which was a fact seen by everyone in the house, only Alice tried to push them together. Of course she had a thing for Jasper, but that passed years ago when she had a vision that she never told anyone about. Jasper could feel the love radiating off Shane and excused himself. Shane just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Kim was going over the dream that she had with Carlisle while everyone else listened in, almost everyone. Jake hadn't come out his room since he found out about what Mike had done and he refused to talk to Edward. Edward was sitting on the other side of the door when Jasper walked by from the bathroom. He felt his brother's anguish and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"It's Jake. He won't talk to me and he blocked his thoughts from me."

"Look, Jake is just a little upset about what happened. He'll get over it."

"I don't know. I think this was the last straw for him."

"Everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

"Whatever you say Jazz. Anyway, why were you in the bathroom? We don't even need to use them."

"I had to take care of some personal business." Jasper smirked. And Edward caught on to what he was saying.

"Pervert."

////

Volterra was as beautiful then anything Jessica had ever seen. The buildings were gorgeous and everything. The Volturi had only agreed to see Mike because he said something to them about an abomination in the Olympian area.

"You say that two male vampires have had a child? Am I correct" A blonde said. Mike was the least bit intimidated by them.

"That is correct sir. The Cullen Clan and the Black Clan. They mated and had a daughter. I, as concerned warlock fear that this child will do more harm if anything than good with the immense power she has."

"Well, Mr. Newton. We shall investigate this matter and if we see fit that the child is dangerous we will take her away."

"No, don't take her away. You see, I believe that the child is being lured to do evil by Edward Cullen. If you stop him, then I see the child could be raised to be good and protect your world instead."

///

Jake, still held up in his room with his daughter watched her carefully. He began to display more of Mike's features each day and even more his powers. She managed to levitate her bottle the other day after Jake took it from her. At first he was frightened at the thought of his child doing it but then he warmed up to it. It wasn't her fault that this happened. But he's happy that she was here. Her bright smile made everything better. He could hear Edward and Jasper outside the door but made no attempt to go out there with them. He needed to be alone.

///

Mike couldn't be happier with himself. He was one step closer to getting everything he wanted. His daughter and the love of his life. Jessica was looking out the window, a part of her wanted to die. She loved Mike but he could never love him back but that would change. She would change it if she had too. Mike turned to Jessica.

"Once we land, get the guess room ready and the baby's room as well."

Jessica put on a fake smile and nodded. " Soon it would be all over." She thought to herself.

///

One of Jared's pack members, Alcuin had gotten into an argument with Leah when Edward and Jasper returned from upstairs. The fake blonde wolf and the hotheaded vampire were arguing about what the two vampires could make out was about Jasper.

"My brother is not in love with a god dam leech." Alcuin snarled. Raising her voice a few too many octaves in which caused Jake to come down the stairs. Edward was the only one that turned his eyes to Jake.

"Can you guys keep it down? The baby is sleeping." He whispered. They all nodded but continued their conversation.

"Get over yourself blondie. People can love who ever the hell they please. And if your brother loves jasper then he does. You can't stop love."

Jasper could feel the intensity in the room and soon calmed everyone down.

"Jasper, what did I tell you about controlling our emotions?" Alice smiled. She looked over to Shane who under his tan skin was blushing at all the attention he was receiving. Jasper smirked to himself and went over and sat next to Shane. He grabbed Shane's hand and planted a firm kiss on it. All eyes turned to the two men on the chair and Leah sent a glare to Alcuin. Everyone smiled at the newly developed couple. There was a knock at the door and Edward answered it. He was surprised to see Jessica standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" he said with distaste in his voice.

"I come bearing news."

"What could you possibly have to tell us?"

"Mike, he's going to take your baby and Jake from you."

"That'll never happen." Jake said moving over to Edward

"Oh contrary . You see, we just returned from seeing the Volturi. Mike told them that you plan on using that beautiful little baby girl for evil."

"And they bought that?"

"Of course they did and so they are on their way to kill you. And once they do, Jake and that baby is all Mike's." She gave one final smile before heading out the door.

////

**There we are another chapter. I foresee that there will possibly be one more chapter to go after the next interlude. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update but I've been busy. So here is an interlude till I finish the next chapter. **

**Interlude number two. **

**Title: Turn it off **

Song taken off Paramore's new album "Brand new eyes."

Summary: "_**the tragedy, it seems unending I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending. We're taking shortcuts and false solutions just to come out the hero. "Edward has watched the people he loves die over the course of his immortal life and now that he has found the one person that he wants to spend the rest of his life with he doesn't plan on letting that happen again. **_

_**Xx**_

1991

He loved her; no one could ever fathom him loving anyone ever again. So, as he stood here in the hospital, watching as she takes her last breath, he's contemplating killing himself. He left out the room, listening to everyone's thoughts around him. He wandered until he came to the maternity ward. There in the middle he caught sight of a baby boy. The baby had curly black hair and the deepest brown eyes. He didn't know what came over him but for some reason he had to watch over this child. He looked at the name and it read Jacob Ephraim Black. He thought to himself that he had to watch over this child, just something in him made him want to do it. And that is what he did.

2007

It's been years and he has watched as the baby grew into a respectable and handsome young man. Over time, Edward made friends with the boy's family and the boy. He told them what he was once they questioned him on his ability to not age and they didn't care. Especially not Jacob. He was intuited to the older man and asked so many questions.

"So Edward, were you in town when I was born?" he asked.

"Um yeah, my girlfriend at the time was in the hospital, she was sick."

"Is she ok now?"

"No, she died the day you were born."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"No, I mean I'm here asking you if you remember when I was born and it brings up memories about your past."

"Like I said, it's cool."

Jake moved closer to Edward and wrapped him in a hug. Edward returned the hug while inhaling the scent of the boy he came to watch over time.

**///**

**This one I might make into a story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are the last chapter in the you and me story. I hope that you have enjoyed the ride. **

Xx

They had to prepare, Mike was coming to take away Jake and the baby. He couldn't allow that to happen. After Jessica left, Edward and Jake headed back into the living room. He knew with everyone in that room and their hearing that they heard it all.

"So, what are we going to do?" Embry asked once they were all settled in the living room.

"We have to stop Mike, that's a given but we also have to stop the Volturi from killing me." Edward explained.

"But how are we to do that?" Jared asked. "Aren't they like hell bent on killing you and probably won't stop at anything?"

"Yes but maybe Alice could convince them that what Mike said was a lie. Alice do you think you could do that?"

Alice, who was sitting next to Jake and stroking his hair answered. "I believe so but Edward, you'd have a better chance than me. They always wanted you."

"Alice, I am not doing that."

"It's the only way." Rosalie said. "To keep them safe."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"You see, the Volturi have always wanted Edward as part of their guard because of his ability. So if he tells them that he wants to join them, they won't kill him and he could convince them as well to get rid of Mike." Alice explained.

"No, No he can't leave us. Alice there has to be another way."

"That's the only choice Jake."

Jake didn't say anything after that. Jared and his pack began to talk amongst themselves.

"How about we just go after Mike now and you guys can figure out the whole Volturi thing while we're gone."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jake said. "You guys go and do that. We'll be here figuring things out."

The pack looked at him before heading outside and shifting. Looking for Mike.

Xxx

He should be stationed at his home. Jared thought to the other members of his pack.

What do we do about the girl there? Do we take her out? Alcuin asked.

Yes she goes as well. No survivors.

The pack made it to Mike's house. It was a bit quiet. Jared was the first to enter. He sniffed around inside the large house. The rest of the pack, instructed by Jared split up. After a while he heard the yells and screams of a female. He raced to the sound and found his two of his pack members dismembering the one known as Jessica.

Where's the other one? Jared thought.

Alcuin went after him. Garret told him.

Jared followed Alcuin scent and went after her. When he got there, he found Mike and Alcuin fighting. And it didn't look too good on their part. He jumped into the fight causing Mike to hit the wall. He knew, thanks to the vampires that Mike did all his spells vocally so he ripped out his throat before he could. He heard the painful scream of Mike and even though he didn't know those vampires that well he could see where they were coming from. This guy caused them so much pain and hurt. Without thought he bit into him.

////

"So, what are we going to do?" Kim asked. Kim and Edward were sitting in the living room. Everyone else had left to go see the baby and console Jake. "I know how much you care for Jake Edward and I know that you won't want to leave them behind."

"Exactly, but the only way is to leave them."

"Are you really going to hurt him again?"

"How'd you?"

"Alice told me everything about you two. You guys are like an epic love story. You can't just leave him. Or your daughter."

"But I have to protect him. I have to protect her. If I die then it's going to hurt them."

"And if you leave, it'll hurt them ten times worse than dying"

"But I need to keep them safe."

"Edward, stop, ok just stop it. Those people upstairs care for you and they love you more than anything in the world. And that precious little girl will grow up not knowing you and that will hurt Jake."

Kim's phone rang and she looked at the caller id. It was Jared.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"_It's done. He's dead." _

"Good." She said before hanging up the phone.

"He's dead." She announced. "Who knew it wouldn't take that long?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah." Edward stiffened.

"What?"

"They are here. Go upstairs with the baby."

Kim rushed upstairs as the others were coming down.

"I want all of you to stay here."

"I'm coming with you." Jake said, he looked at Edward. He knew that he would never deny him anything.

"Ok."

Most of the Volturi were there. Aro, Caius, Marcus and their guard. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri were standing behind them.

"Edward Cullen." Aro said. He walked gracefully towards Edward. "We have reason to believe that you are training the vampire child for evil intentions."

"I would never do that and you know that."

"Yes, but that gentleman said so and we could not help but to interfere. Any threat to our society must be destroyed. "

"Yes well that young gentleman is dead." Jake spoke.

"Oh, is that so."

"Yes. He was the bad one here. He caused trouble here and you don't even know."

"Really, like what?"

"Your gift, you can see every thought that anyone has ever had right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to take a look." Jake approached Aro and held out his hand for Aro to take. Aro did and was soon bombarded with the thoughts of Jake and everything that Mike has done to them and not one of those thought consisted of Edward doing anything evil.

"So, you see everything was Mike. Not Edward."

"Fine, it what I saw was true. Then I guess we have no business left here."

Once they left Edward turned to Jake.

"How'd you?"

"Alice told me that that would work. I just had to show him everything that Mike did to us."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"We can have that wedding now, you know that right?"

"I know. But maybe we should hold off on it for a while."

**Xx**

**The End. And I might have a sequel planned for it. Ya know we need the wedding and all that jazz. But it's all up to you if you want to see a sequel for it. Just let me know if it sounds good to you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are with another chapter that I promised you guys. **

**Inspiration while writing this story: Decode by Paramore**

**Inspiration while writing this story as well: watching chowder and then flipping to Twilight in Forks (that is like every Twifan's dream) **

**I decided to not end the story here with the wedding; instead I have more for the couple in the chapters ahead. And I can't believe that I have another story besides this one that people actually like. I didn't think when I started Cure that many people would like it. **

**PS. I would like for you Jakeward fans and non Bella lovers that there is a brilliant story by dreaming Maya called "A happy lie" it's so good and funny. You'll love it. I believe that this will be one of my longest story ever unless I write more to cure. Mhm, maybe. **

(The wedding)

Today was Jacob and Edward's wedding day. Alice couldn't be happier. She was extremely giddy and running around getting everything ready.

"EDWARD!" She screamed throughout the house. Edward, who was hiding in the foyer in the upstairs part of the house, silently groaned and headed downstairs to his sister, well soon to be.

"Yes Alice?" he said calmly.

"We need to get you ready."

"For?"

"Your wedding. You dummy."

"Alice, the wedding isn't for another six hours and I am a vampire. It won't take me that long to get ready."

"Yes, but you and Jake must look perfect for tonight."

"Alice, not that many people are going to be there. It's us and your clan. They've all seen us."

"Yes, but about that, I kind of invited the Naka Clan that we met in Egypt a while back, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?"

"Well, one of the clan members, Sarrah, she and Jake kind of had a thing and we all thought it was pretty serious."

Edward stiffened when the memories of Sarrah and Jake flashed through her mind. He saw the past that he and Jacob could not share because of Mike. A growl emitted from him when he saw another image. Alice just giggled.

"Calm, down. Nothing happened that day; he stopped before it got serious. Calm down Edward, he loves you now. Only you, Jake and Sarrah are just friends now."

"I know, but sometimes I can get so possessive sometimes."

"I know you can." The two vampires turned to see Jake standing in the door way.

"NO, you two are not supposed to see eachother before the wedding." Alice screamed going and pushing Jacob out the door.

"Alice, that only applies to the bride and neither of us are the bride so, it does not apply in this particular situation." Jacob stated. Alice just glared at him and pushed him out the door. On the other side the two began to talk.

"So, you invited Sarrah?" Jake asked.

"And Ohka, Jorje and Bemuse. What was I suppose to do, not invite our oldest friends to your wedding?"

"I don't know Alice, the relationship with Sarrah that I had. You know she still loves me."

"I do. But nothing is going to happen. I've seen it so calm down."

"How can you be so sure? Your visions are never a hundred percent."

"Jake, trust me when I say this, you and Edward are made for eachother, look at everything that you guys have been through, there is nothing that can break this up now. "

"How can you be so sure Alice? Something always finds its way to us and causes us problems. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

"Because you two are made for eachother."

Alice gave Jacob a hug before skipping down the stairs. Jake stood outside the other side of the door and listened in to his lover.

"I know you're there." Edward smiled from the other side.

"I love you Edward." Jake said.

"I know, I love you too."

….

The Cullens and Blacks were all seated outside in the backyard six hours later. The Naka clan had shown up as well and Sarrah was sitting in the front row. Even though she told Jake that she was fine with him and Edward being together, in actuality she wasn't and Edward heard that thought when he was waiting for Jake to come down the stairs. She was furious about the thought of those two together and after that Edward couldn't read her mind anymore. It went blank. And that caused panic to surge through Edward, what if she was planning something devastating? He couldn't handle anymore drama. As the wedding music dawned all eyes turned towards the door at which Jake would be coming down. As they waited, the panic that was in Edward intensified and then he looked to Sarrah, she wasn't in the front row anymore, where had she gone had been the thought in Edward's mind. Alice came through the door and there was sadness on her face.

"What is it? " Edward said from his position.

"It's Jake and the baby, they're gone. I can't see them, I don't know where they are."

……..

It was dark, but luckily for Jake he was a vampire and he could see in the dark. The last thing he remembered was getting ready for the wedding and getting his daughter from her room, everything after that is a blur. Esmelisle was sitting quietly next to Jake, not making a move or sound. He picked her up and rocked her. He wasn't afraid and he needed to let her know that he wasn't either. There were no windows in the back of the van that they were in but he heard everything outside, they were no longer in Forks. He closed his eyes and tried to link with Edward but nothing happened. Jake managed to hear the driver of the van, it was a man and he wasn't a vampire, he was a wolf.

"Hey." Jake said. He started pounding on the window that led to the front seat. There was someone in the passenger seat and he opened the window.

"Quiet leech." He said.

"I just want to know who you are and why are you kidnapping me and my daughter. "

"It's not me, we were hired so now shut up." He closed the window and Jake pulled his daughter closer. He told Alice that something bad was going to happen, something always does.

…..

**So I know it's long but there is more to it. I know that everyone wanted a wedding scene but I have other things planned for this story and it's not a happy situation for these two and their daughter. But eventually there will be a wedding scene and it will get all mushy and happy. **

**So I would like to thank anyone who is still reading this story and do not leave reviews that are of the flaming kind. I hate that, ok, if you don't like it, please don't read it and any way, it's called Fanfiction for a reason, seriously I hate flames so do not leave them or they will be ignored. Thank you very much all you twihards out there who are also Jakeward lovers. **


End file.
